Neuron loss such as sensory neuron loss is the cause of morbidity in many otic related neurodegenerative diseases. In some instances, sensory neurons express Trk family of receptors such as TrkB and/or TrkC. Activity of the Trk family of receptors correlates with sensory neuron survival or death, maintenance of synapses and phenotype, and function.